Hogwarts 2x1… Un Curso Intensivo
by MaKaRonHer
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si hijos de magos que han quedado huérfanos son criados en un orfanato muggle? ¿y si esos niños aprenden a dominar sus poderes mágicos? ¿qué pasa cuando llegan a Hogwarts?
1. CHICOS PROBLEMAS

**HOGWARTS 2x1...UN CURSO INTENSIVO**

**NA: Bueno aquí estoy subiendo de nuevo este fic (ya es como tercera vez jaja)… que en verdad me emociona mucho la historia pero decidí editarla pues había partes que eran como incoherentes o muy repetidas alunas frases o palabras, pero la esencia del fic no cambia, ni los capítulos en sí tampoco… ahh prometo terminarlo está vez así me tome toda la vida!**

**PD: todo lo que reconozcan no me pertenece, ya saben de kien es...la bendita JKRowling...salvo un personaje que se repite de la historia anterior que es inventado por mí**

**PD2: hay personajes de Rowling con otras personalidades o bien algunos que antes no hacían magia y ahora si lo hacen, y otros que antes si hacían magia y ahora no...y pss se enreda un poco eso pero se entiende cree yo cuando se lee la historia.**

**PD3: el nombre del fic se debe a que por lo menos aquí en chile hay colegios que son 2x1, los cuales se supone que hacen 2 años de clases en un año y pues creo que se da con nuestros personajes pero en un tipo 7x2… pero ya no sonaba muy lindo...**

**RESUMEN: **¿Qué pasaría si una squib resentida por haber nacido sin magia se dedica a "recolectar" a hijos de magos que han quedado huérfanos y los cría en un orfanato muggle? ¿y si esos niños, a medida que crecen, aprender a dominar sus poderes mágicos? ¿qué ocurre cuando esos niños son llevados a Hogwarts? ¿y si uno de esos niños era uno de los integrantes de la familia más querida de la saga de Rowling y del trío de oro?...bueno muchas interrogantes que serán respondidas en este fic...así que no se lo pierdan

..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._...

**CAPÍTULO 1: CHICOS PROBLEMAS [194] **

_**Martes**__** 13 de **__**Agosto**__**, 8:45 a.m  
**__**Lugar: **__**Almacenes**__** Crouch, Ottery St. Catchpole**_

Estaba nervioso, era la primera vez que haría algo así. Sus manos y frente sudaban, y no precisamente por los 28° C que hacían esa mañana en el pueblo y que era una temperatura baja para ese caluroso verano de 1996, si no por la misión que estaba a punto de cometer. Miró al frente y la vio, se movía inquieta por el corredor delante a él. Ambos sabían que tenían poco tiempo, pero el tenía más claro que todo estaba en sus manos. Debía concentrarse, no era fácil lo que iba a hacer pero valía la pena intentarlo. También tenía claro que si fallaba, tanto su integridad física como la de ella podrían correr peligro.

Un sonido extraño proveniente de su derecha lo hizo distraerse, estaba a punto de girar la cabeza cuando la chica apareció nuevamente en su campo visual. Su mirada azul se cruzó con la castaña de ella que le indicaba, con un imperceptible movimiento de cabeza, que todo estaba listo. Entonces tomó aire, ahora sí estaba todo dependía de él. No había espacio para el error ni para los arrepentimientos, ya habían llegado demasiado lejos como para echar pie atrás en ese momento.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró, poco a poco todo a su alrededor fue desapareciendo hasta quedar sólo él con sus ideas, busco en su mente el pensamiento exacto, una vez que lo localizó puso toda su atención en el, se concentró un poco más y de pronto lo sintió. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la cómplice mirada de la castaña, mientras que por sus oídos se expandía ese maravilloso sonido, primero fue un ruido aislado, que poco a poco se iba a repitiendo cada vez más rápido como una reacción en cadena, sonrió al igual que su acompañante, puesto que era precisamente esa la señal que demostraba que el plan había salido a la perfección.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente y con una sonrisa de satisfacción escuchó cada explosión que ocurría en el local que había sido su obra, apenas alcanzó a disfrutar cuando sintió que lo tiraban del brazo obligándolo a correr. Abrió los ojos abruptamente y se encontró con la regordeta y furiosa cara del Señor Crouch, el cual llevaba un madero en su mano. Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar que es lo que haría el hombre con ese tubo de metal que llevaba en sus manos, giró sobre sus talones y corrió fuera del local de la mano de su compañera.

Ambos saltaron por la destrozada vitrina y cayeron de pie en la calle, justo en el momento en que ocurría una gran explosión que lanzó vidrios hacia todos lados; algunos transeúntes los miraron desconcertados por la repentina aparición, pero ellos no los tomaron en cuenta y, aún de la mano, se perdieron por el callejón paralelo a la tienda, mientras dejaban atrás al dueño de ésta gritándoles una serie de improperios.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Martes**__** 13 de Agosto, 8:47 a.m  
**__**Lugar: Apartamento de soltero del mayor de los hermanos Crouch, Ottery St. Catchpole**_

Hace mucho que no dormía tan bien, el dulce olor a rosas se colaba por sus fosas nasales haciéndole sonreír, las suaves sábanas acariciaban su piel como si se fuese a romper. La amplia cama lo dejaba moverse con la libertad que él quisiese. De pronto un extraño sonido lo exaltó, fue algo así como una gran explosión no muy lejana a donde estaba. Abrió un ojo notablemente irritado, seguro los chicos estaban experimentando nuevamente. Se desperezó molesto, odiaba ser despertado de forma abrupta, entonces palpó algo, sorprendido abrió los ojos de par en par en el momento justo en que un gran chuzo caía sobre su anatomía. Apenas logró identificar que no se encontraba en su habitación, ni menos en su hogar.

Con una agilidad increíble para su gran cuerpo esquivó el arma que lo atacaba, rodando por la cama hasta el suelo y arrastrando las sábanas con él para tapar su evidente desnudez. De nuevo se tuvo que mover rápido pues el arma volvía a caer sobre él.

_-Eh… te lo puedo explicar… no es lo que parece…- _se intentó justificar mientras reunía su ropa que estaba tirada por toda la habitación

_-¿AH NO? PARA MÍ ME ES BASTANTE CLARO- _le gritó furioso su atacante, mientras que la compañera nocturna de él gritaba por toda la habitación intentando detener al recién llegado

_-En serio… quizás si te calmas podrías escuchar que hay una explicación para que yo esté…_

_-CLARO QUE LA HAY…- _exclamó furioso el otro mientras volvía a intentar golpearlo con el mazo _–TE ENCAMASTE CON MI HERMANITA- _gritó con más furia

_-Bueno si lo dices así suena mal- _se defendió el chico mientras recogía un zapato femenino del piso y lo tiraba por sobre su hombro descartándolo _–pero lo cierto es que...- _no pudo terminar de hablar pues tuvo que esquivar nuevamente el chuzo _–vamos Crouch… ¿por qué no hablamos como dos hombres civilizados que somos?_

_-SÍ QUE LO VAMOS A HACER- _respondió el hombre lanzándose en contra de él _–PERO SOBRE TU TUMBA!- _sentenció. Al escuchar esas palabras abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada y decidió que era hora de desaparecer del lugar. Se acercó a la ventana y sacó un pie por el marco de ella

_-Bueno Verónica… un gusto haberte conocido… pero como verás me tengo que ir- _la aludida solo alcanzó a decir

_-Me llamo Sofía…- _pero el chico ya no se encontraba en el alero de la ventana y el celoso hermano mayor de ella gritaba como loco.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Martes **__**13 de Agosto, 8:45 a.m  
**__**Lugar: Alrededores de los campos de cricket, Ottery St. Catchpole**_

Caminaba feliz contando el dinero recién conseguido, había sido más fácil de lo que había planeado, casi como quitarle un dulce a un bebé. Junto a él iba su inepto, pero efectivo cómplice alardeando por cómo le había arrebatado una gorra a uno de los críos que iba a entrenar a esas horas de la mañana. Lo cierto es que si no lo hacían a esa hora no podrían hacerlo durante el día pues el calor de ese verano era insoportable. Sin embargo, eso no le impedía realizar su pequeño negocio del que ya cosechaba sumas satisfactorias.

_-Así que tú eres el rubio desaliñado que le gusta robarle el dinero a los niños menores- _la furiosa cara del más pequeño, que de pequeño no tenía nada en realidad, de los hermanos Crouch se cruzó en su campo visual. El lo miró nervioso y tragó saliva al notar lo alterado que estaba.

_-No se de qué me hablas…- _dijo con una fingida superioridad

_-TE HABLO DE ESOS BILLETES QUE ESTÁS CONTANDO… Y QUE POR CIERTO NO TE PERTENECEN!_

_-¿Te refieres a estos?- _preguntó señalando con desdén el fajo de billetes.

_-Aja, y quiero que me los entregues en este momento- _exigió Crouch estirando la mano a modo demanda. Él miró a su cómplice con sorna

_-¿Se los damos o no Dud?- _preguntó burlesco, el aludido lo miró bobamente

_-¿Se los vamos a dar?- _preguntó el chico regordete sin entender el sentido de las palabras del rubio

_-O claro que le vamos a dar… algo le vamos a dar- _agregó el rubio con mirada perversa, entonces su cómplice entendió y sonrió con malicia. El menor de los Crouch estaba impaciente frente de los dos chicos, a los cuales doblaba en altura y contextura física, sin embargo parecían no estar intimidados por su presencia, es más reían frenéticamente por el dicho del más delgado.

Crouch paseó su mirada de uno a otro: uno era rubio, de estatura normal, y con un rostro muy pálido que hacía que su gris mirada resaltará aún más. El otro, que notoriamente era el más torpe, era más bien rellenito, de pelo rubio y rizado, además que su piel era extrañamente más rosada que la de los normales. Tan distraído estaba Crouch en observar a los dos chicos que no vio el puño cerrado que se acercaba a su rostro hasta que fue demasiado tarde. El más delgado de sus dos contrincantes le había dado un certero golpe a la altura de la mandíbula haciéndolo trastabillar. Miró con odio a los dos estúpidos y se lanzó en contra del que le había propinado el golpe tumbándolo al suelo y cayendo sobre él. Al instante sintió el cuerpo del regordete caer sobre su espalda, dando así inicio a una pequeña gresca.

El más joven de los Crouch se acababa de deshacer del regordete y ahora ponía toda su atención en el cuerpo y rostro del rubio desaliñado cuando se escuchó una explosión en la lejanía lo que provocó que dejarán de pelear y miraran a su alrededor buscando la fuente del ruido.

_-¿Qué fue eso?- _preguntó Crouch deteniendo la pelea, pero un puño se cerró contra su nariz tumbándolo en el suelo

_-Corre Dud…- _chilló el rubio reincorporándose y escapando del lugar, seguido de cerca por el chico regordete

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Martes**__** 13 de Agosto, 8:48 a.m  
**__**Lugar: Afueras de los Almacenes Crouch, Ottery St. Catchpole**_

_-¿Vieron eso?- _se escuchó una voz ronca que observaba atónito la escena de un chico y una chica saltando por una vitrina de la tienda que acababa de explotar y que se perdían por el callejón lateral a la tienda. Mientras a su espalda se encontraban dos chicas también mirando la escena

_-Viste eso… ¿eran…?- _chilló mirando a su amiga asustada, la cual ya se acercaba a un auto y lo abría

_-Sube- _susurró la segunda chica mientras hacía partir el auto.

_-Sí, ¿me pregunto que clase de artefacto habrán usado los muggles para hacer esa explosión?- _respondió un hombre mayor bajando sus gafas para observar mejor la escena _–espero que los gemelos no se enteren de esto o si no harán lo imposible para conseguir la receta e incluirla en sus sortilegios…- _continuó alegre el hombre

_-No fue explosión papá fue… - _comentó un tercer un hombre parándose junto al hombre de gafas y el de voz ronca, pero fue interrumpido por:

_-¡Papá!- _chilló una hermosa chica pelirroja a las espaldas de los tres hombres, estos se voltearon a ver a la menor que indicaba con su dedo índice hacia la calle junto a ellos

_-¿Pero qué demonios?- _exclamó el hombre de gafas mientras observaba que su auto iba andando por las calles sin ser manejado por él _–mi auto no se puede abrir a no ser que sea con…_

_-Magia- _completó el hombre de voz ronca _–Arthur para robar tu auto utilizaron magia, al igual que para hacer explotar esta vitrina…- _concretó el hombre mirando a sus acompañantes significativamente.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**-.-**

**NA: **Bueno aún no sé sabe bien quienes son los personajes (algunos se pueden ya visualizar no?) ni que relación tienen entre sí, aunque se dan algunas pistas, en el siguiente capítulo se verán quienes son y como se relacionan... iba a dejar avances del próximo capítulo pero creo que mejor no... según sean los reviews veré si dejo algún avance en lo que viene

Bueno gracias a los que leyeron y por favor dejen reviews si es que ya llegaron hasta acá leyendo

saludos


	2. TRABAJO EN EQUIPO

**HOGWARTS 2x1...UN CURSO INTENSIVO**

**PD: todo lo que reconozcan no me pertenece, ya saben de kien es...la bendita JKRowling...salvo un personaje que se repite de la historia anterior que es inventado por mí**

**PD2: hay personajes de Rowling con otras personalidades o bien algunos que antes no hacían magia y ahora si lo hacen, y otros que antes si hacían magia y ahora no...y pss se enreda un poco eso pero se entiende cree yo cuando se lee la historia.**

**RESUMEN: **¿Qué pasaría si una squib resentida por haber nacido sin magia se dedica a "recolectar" a hijos de magos que han quedado huérfanos y los cría en un orfanato muggle? ¿y si esos niños, a medida que crecen, aprender a dominar sus poderes mágicos? ¿qué ocurre cuando esos niños son llevados a Hogwarts? ¿y si uno de esos niños era uno de los integrantes de la familia más querida de la saga de Rowling y del trío de oro?...bueno muchas interrogantes que serán respondidas en este fic...así que no se lo pierdan

..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._...

**CAPÍTULO 2: TRABAJO EN EQUIPO **

_**Martes**__** 13 de Agosto, 8:50 a.m  
**__**Lugar: Callejón aledaño a los Almacenes Crouch, Ottery St. Catchpole**_

_-Fue perfecto Ron, te juro que fue excelente, sin duda la mejor explosión en cadena que has hecho… ¿viste la cara de Crouch? parecía que iba a explotar él también- _decía la chica alegre mientras abrazaba a su amigo y ambos reían

_-Lo sé…- _respondió jubiloso _–pero, ¿lo conseguiste?- _preguntó impaciente. La chica se soltó de sus brazos y miró hacia todos lados de forma traviesa, entonces sacó una caja de entre sus ropas y se la enseñó al pelirrojo _–¡SÍ!- _gritó el chico satisfecho y volvió a abrazar a la castaña, incluso la levantó del suelo y la dio vueltas en el aire.

De pronto un extraño sonido seguido de la aparición de una figura extraña que se materializó junto a ellos los sobresaltó. Los dos se soltaron alarmados y miraron hacia el lugar. Se formó un tenso silencio.

_-¡DEMONIOS VÍKTOR NOS ASUSTASTE!- _se quejó la chica al reconocer lo que era y mientras golpeaba el hombro del recién aparecido _-¿qué haces semi desnudo en este callejón?- _agregó curiosa

La castaña apenas alcanzó terminar de preguntar cuando fue interrumpida por un grito encolerizado proveniente de los pisos superiores del edificio, el grito fue seguido por un sonido de un tiro al aire, lo que provocó que los tres miraran hacia arriba para encontrarse con el rostro furioso del mayor de los hermanos Crouch. Un segundo disparo les llamó la atención hacia la otra esquina del callejón donde se encontraba el padre del chico y estaba aún más furioso

_-Corre Alex- _dijo su hermano tomándole la mano y arrastrándola con él, Ron los imitó y los tres desaparecieron por el otro lado del callejón seguidos por sonidos de balas.  
-

El trío corrió por los callejones de Ottery St. Catchapole, huyendo de los dos integrantes de la familia Crouch. Se metieron por callejuelas oscuras, pasajes sin salidas, entraron a lugares deshabitados e incluso a casas con ocupantes en su interior que se sorprendieron al ver a los tres chicos corriendo dentro de su cocina para luego salir por la puerta principal. Acababan de saltar una gran reja para esconderse tras unos escombros, cuando los Crouch pasaron corriendo por la callejuela adyacente al patio en el que estaban y se perdieron calle arriba

_-Uff eso estuvo cerca- _jadeó el pelirrojo, los dos hermanos asintieron con la cabeza mientras intentaban recuperar el aire perdido por la carrera. De pronto la chica se puso de pie asustada y revisó sus bolsillos, Ron la miró interrogante y Víktor confundido. Alex estaba tensa buscando algo, luego de un rato dejó escapar el aire y se dejó caer junto a los chicos con una caja en la mano

_-Pensé que la había perdido- _exclamó soltando el aire y alzando la cajita, Ron le sonrió cómplice

_-¿Se puede saber que hicieron ahora para que el viejo Crouch les quisiera volar los sesos?- _preguntó Víktor con la respiración ya más calmada. Ron y Alex sonrieron al recordar su fechoría pero no dijeron anda

_-¿Tú qué hiciste para que Crouch hijo te quisiera volar los sesos?- _los tres se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas, estaban acostumbrados a eso, siempre se metían en problemas y entre los tres terminaban arreglándoselas. La risa del trío fue frenada por un gruñido que se escuchó en el lugar

_-Demonios Ron, hace apenas una hora que desayunamos y tu ya estás hambriento- _se quejó Alex a modo de broma, cuando giró la cabeza hacia el pelirrojo vio que tenía la mirada fija al frente y un gesto de miedo en su rostro. Entonces otro gruñido, aún más fuerte llegó hasta sus oídos

_-Creo que estamos en problemas- _murmuró Ron _-¡CORRAN!- _chilló poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia la cerca para saltarla. Alex y Víktor lo siguieron inmediatamente.

El trío corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la reja, y la saltaron casi sin problemas, justo en el momento en que un enorme perro guardián saltaba tras ellos mostrando sus innumerables y afilados dientes. El perro alcanzó a rasgar los pantalones de Alex en la altura de la pantorrilla, pero entre Ron y Víktor la ayudaron a izarse más rápido y así pasar la verja.

_-AHÍ ESTÁN- _gritó Crouch hijo al verlos una vez que estuvieron del otro lado de la reja, el trío ni se detuvo a mirarlo y empezó su carrera ahora para huir de los dos hombres.

Deshicieron lo corrido anteriormente, se metieron a calles nuevas y lugares extraños seguidos de cerca por los dos hombres y por el perro que había logrado salir de la cerca. No se dieron cuenta como, pero de pronto llegaron a la calle principal. Un auto antiguo les cerró el paso haciéndolos perder el equilibrio y caer sentados al pavimento. La puerta del Ford Anglia se abrió dejando ver el rostro alegre de Pansy que iba de copiloto, mientras que una serie de tiros los rodeó.

_-Ya suban…- _chilló la chica, los tres no se detuvieron a pensarlo y se abalanzaron dentro del auto. Cerraron la puerta en el momento exacto en que la dentadura del perro se insertó en ella. Y desaparecieron del lugar.

_-Uff eso estuvo cerca- _dijo Víktor mirando por la ventana trasera del auto y viendo como se quedaban atrás los hombres y el can corría tras el auto. Luego se volteó y miró galantemente a la que conducía

_-No sabía que manejaras tan bien Cho-_ le dijo mientras le acariciaba el hombro, la chica le sonrió nerviosa.

_-CHO FIJATE EN EL CAMINO QUE ESTAMOS A PUNTO DE CHOCAR- _le gritó Alex que estaba sentada atrás entre los dos chicos. Cho gracias al grito reaccionó y puso bien el auto, ganándose una mirada recriminadora de la copiloto.

_-Gracias a ti también Pansy- _dijo Víktor a continuación dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla a la chica, cosa que la tranquilizó. Ron y Alex se miraron asqueados. En la ventana algo llamó la atención de Alex

_-¿No son esos Draco y Dudley?- _preguntó indicando a la derecha de todos.

Los dos chicos corrían desesperados y eran perseguidos por una turba de a lo menos diez personas con ropa de cricket. No supieron que más pasó puesto que el auto siguió su trayectoria y la muchedumbre desapareció tras una edificación.

_-Cho debemos regresar antes que los linchen- _dijo el pelirrojo. La chica puso reversa y retrocedió hacia la pequeña calle por la cual habían desaparecido sus amigos.

_-No creo que pasemos por ahí, es muy estrecha…- _susurró Cho

_-Vamos a esperarlos del otro lado… apresúrate- _dijo Víktor, mientras que Ron se bajaba del auto

_-¿HEY QUE HACES? TE VAN A LINCHAR A TI TAMBIÉN- _gritó Pansy al notar que el pelirrojo corría hacia la multitud.

_-Maldición- _masculló Krum _–espérenos del otro lado de la avenida- _le ordenó Víktor a las tres muchachas y desapareció.

_-Víktor no…- _empezó a decir Alex volteándose para mirarlo, pero el chico ya no estaba _–odio cuando hace eso- _se quejó mirando a sus acompañantes.  
-

En el medio el callejón la turba había logrado alcanzar a Draco y Dudley, y los estaban golpeando vorazmente. Ron llegó junto a ellos y sin detenerse a meditarlo se metió a defender a sus dos amigos. El pelirrojo le dio con un madero a uno de los atacantes de Malfoy en la cabeza dejándolo tumbado en el suelo, y a un segundo le dio en sus partes íntimas una patada, logrando así desarmar a dos de los cinco atacantes del rubio. Al ver que tenía menos personas atacándolo, Draco se logró zafar del más recio de todos y se enfrentó a los otros dos que continuaban embistiéndolo.

Víktor se apareció entre toda la gresca, empujando a todos para detener la pelea, Víktor odiaba pelear, por lo cual solo se limitaba a sujetar por el cuerpo a algunos que atacaban a sus amigos y a empujar a los que querían hacerle daño a él.

Por su parte Ron fue a ayudar a su otro amigo en problemas, a uno de los agresores le propinó un golpe certero en la boca del estómago dejándolo sin aire, a un segundo atacante de Dudley lo tomó por la garganta y lo arrojó en contra de otro cayendo los dos destartalados contra el duro pavimento. Iba a golpear a un cuarto cuando recibió un puntapié en el estómago haciendo que se doblase, por suerte alcanzó a ver como otra patada venía hacia su cara y la esquivó. Entonces Dudley se abalanzó sobre el atacante de Ron, empezando así una pelea entre los cuatro chicos y los diez atacantes.  
-

Alex, que ya había llegado con las chicas en el auto al otro lado del callejón, al notar que la situación era adversa para sus amigos corrió hacia el callejón para intentar detener la pelea, tomó el mismo madero que antes había usado Ron y golpeó en la espalda a un chico que estaba sobre Malfoy ahorcándolo. Con el golpe el chico soltó el rubio permitiéndole respirar. Iba a golpear a otro que pensaba atacar a Ron por la espalda cuando sintió que alguien la jalaba por el cabello y buscaba su cuello.

_-AH NO CON MI HERMANA NO TE METES- _exclamó Víktor apareciéndose entre la chica y su atacante y propinándole un fuerte golpe en pleno rostro al muchacho, que resultó ser el menor de los Crouch. El golpe fue tan fuerte que el chico escupió sangre mientras caía aparatosamente contra el pavimento.

El golpe propinado por Víktor fue el punto de quiebre, todos miraron sorprendidos la escena, algunos impresionados por verlo actuar de manera tan violenta, y otros pasmados por el estado que quedó el pequeño de los Crouch. Cada bando quedó frente a frente mirándose con odio. Del bando de Ron, tres estaban bastante cansados y magullados, del otro bando la mayoría ya se estaba reincorporando y se acercaban amenazadores hacia los cinco.

Ron, Draco, Dudley, Alex y Víktor intercambiaron miradas cómplices y sin decir nada corrieron hacia el auto mientras que la turba los perseguía gritando desaforados. La turba ya les estaba dando alcance, cuando extrañamente una serie de contenedores de basura se cruzaron en su camino bloqueando el paso tras los chicos. El primero en entrar al auto fue Draco, que cayó de bruces contra el asiento trasero, sobre él cayó Ron, luego Dudley, seguido de Alex y por último Víktor, el cual se había quedado parado frente a la puerta esperando a que todos entraran en el coche. Ni siquiera habían cerrado la puerta del Ford Anglia cuando el auto ya se perdía en el horizonte con dirección a las afueras del pueblo.  
-

El silencio se apoderó del coche por largos minutos, en eso todos se acomodaron y miraron extrañados lo cómodos que quedaban los cinco en el asiento trasero del auto.

_-Es más grande de lo que parece- _comentó Ron cuando el silencio ya era insostenible, los demás asintieron, entonces Víktor explotó

_-¿TE VOLVISTE LOCA O QUE?- _le espetó a su hermana la cual iba sentada junto a él _–TE PODRÍAN HABER MATADO_

_-Yo sólo quise ayudarlos, estaban en notoria desventaja, y me parece que si no hubiese intervenido estarían más malheridos- _se defendió la chica, provocando que su hermano soltara el aire notoriamente molesto.

_-Alex tiene razón- _la defendió Ron _–además que ella fue la que les cerró el paso con los basureros_

_-De todas formas fue muy riesgoso para ella- _concluyó Krum, tras las palabras del chico el silencio se volvió a apoderar del auto.  
-

Viajaron alrededor de 20 minutos más cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que Cho aparcó el auto en el estacionamiento de la casa en que los siete vivían. Entonces Pansy se volteó con una bolsita de género en la mano y dijo

_-Creo que deberíamos de hacer algo con esas caras antes de entrar- _agregó empezando a sacar diversos artículos de maquillaje de la bolsa. Los hombres se miraron fastidiados pero aceptaron, pues sabían que si alguien se llegaba a enterar de que habían estado metidos en semejante pelea las cosas se pondrían realmente feas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**-.-**

**NA: **Ya, segundo capítulo… 2 días seguidos actualizando pero esto era lo que ya tenía publicado pero con algunos cambios… en este capítulo ya se presentan algunos de los protagonistas de la historia y ya luego vendrán Harry, Hermione y los demás del libro, pero creo que en los primeros capítulos es necesario presentar las personalidades o actitudes de los nuevos chicos….

Por favor si leen dejen reviews…

saludos


	3. PRÓFUGOS

**HOGWARTS 2x1...UN CURSO INTENSIVO**

**PD: todo lo que reconozcan no me pertenece, ya saben de quien es...la bendita JKRowling...salvo un personaje que se repite de la historia anterior que es inventado por mí. Debo mencionar que muchos personajes pueden estar un poco cambiados. Respecto a este capítulo debo decir que no todo es lo que parece y que ya vendrán las respuestas… saludos**

**PD: no sé si tengo que dar la fuente, pero la mayoría de los nombres de cosas mágicas y demases es gracias a la página el y a los libros de Harry Potter**

..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._...

**CAPÍTULO 3: PRÓFUGOS **

_**Martes 13 de Agosto, 9:30 a.m**_

_**Lugar: Casa Familiar, Liverpool**_

Se despertó molesta, un irritante golpeteo en la ventana la saco de golpe de los brazos de Morfeo. Estiró su brazo para tomar el reloj de pulsera que había dejado la noche anterior en su mesilla y lo llevó a sus ojos. El constante picoteo en los cristales no cesaba, es más, cada vez se hacía más escandaloso.

_-Las 9:31- _murmuró para sí con voz de sueño aún _-¡ESTOY DE VACACIONES! DEJENME DORMIR!- _se quejó tapándose los oídos con las mantas, sin embargo, el bullicio no cesó.

Irritada se levantó con desgana y abrió la ventana de su habitación dejando entrar una molesta lechuza que revoleteó por todo el lugar, para finalmente posarse sobre su escritorio, desparramando sus tinteros, plumas y apuntes.

_-Genial, debí haberle hecho caso a Ginny cuando me dijo que anulara la inscripción a "El Profeta" por el verano- _se dijo mientras sacaba los knuts de su cartera y los depositaba en la bolsa de la lechuza _-auch- _se quejó cuando el ave la picoteó y luego salió volando por la ventana.

Se llevó la mano herida a la boca para evitar que siguiera sangrando y salió de su habitación con el periódico bajo el brazo. Descendió las escaleras de su casa para llegar a la cocina. Ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar si es que había alguien pues sabía de sobra que sus padres estaban en el consultorio dental hace por lo menos una hora. Activó la cafetera, metió un par de panecillos en la tostadora y por último puso el dedo picoteado bajo el chorro de agua. Pasó unos momentos en silencio observando como el agua corría por sus manos.

El sonido de los panes saltando de la tostadora la sacó de sus cavilaciones provocando que diera un brinco inconsciente. Cerró el chorro de agua, se sirvió el café y untó un poco de mermelada sobre las tostadas. Miró la mesa de la cocina y no le apeteció desayunar ahí, muy típico, por lo cual decidió llevar su desayuno al living. Se acomodó en el sillón y encendió la televisión. El día anterior había decidido que necesitaba distraerse, hacer cosas que se suponía que hace la mayoría de la gente de su edad cuando está de vacaciones. Buscó con el control del televisor algo interesante para ver mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café. Nada le llamó la atención por lo cual sintonizó un canal al azar.

Dejó escapar el aire decepcionada y decidió enfocarse en terminar su desayuno mientras leía "El Profeta" cómodamente sentada en el sofá con el sonido de la televisión de fondo. Abrió el diario y frunció el ceño; en primera plana salía estampada la palabra PRÓFUGOS, y bajo tal un reportaje acerca de una fuga en masa que había ocurrido en Azkabán. Leyó rápidamente los nombres de los fugados y frunció aún más el ceño al notar que los que habían escapado eran mortífagos, y no eran simplemente mortífagos, si no que los que se había enfrentado hace unos cuantos meses junto a Harry y el resto del E.D en el ministerio.

_-Fantástico- _murmuró sarcástica mientras cerraba el diario inquieta, con esa noticia ya había tenido suficiente como para preocuparla por todo lo que quedaba de vacaciones.

Un extraño ruido la hizo reaccionar y se volteó asustada. Buscó a tientas su varita pero la había olvidado en su habitación. Entonces tomó en sus manos lo primero que le sirviese para defenderse y buscó la fuente del ruido. Chilló cuando vio salir a su gato del tiesto de la basura volteado en el suelo de la cocina.

_-Eres un gato malo Crookshanks- _reprendió al animal, el cual se paseó entre sus piernas despreocupadamente. Ella bufó y se agachó para recoger el desastre que había dejado el felino.

Volvió al living donde el televisor seguía encendido dando dibujos animados, no lo tomó en cuenta y empezó a recolectar sus cosas. Entonces la programación fue interrumpida para dar un boletín informativo, cosa que llamó su atención.

_-Nos encontramos en el tranquilo pueblo de Ottery St. Catchapole para dar cuenta de un peculiar acontecimiento noticioso que ya lleva ocurriendo hace semanas en este lugar, siendo el suceso de hoy el desencadenante de está interrupción a la programación habitual. Una peculiar gresca ocurrió hoy día entre los jugadores juveniles del equipo de Cricket de la ciudad, entre los cuales está el seleccionado nacional Paul Crouch, y un grupo de cinco chicos vandálicos, los cuales aún no superan la mayoría de edad. La pelea dejó a varios jugadores mal heridos y provocó una lesión en Crouch que probablemente lo tendrá fuera de las canchas por lo menos seis meses. Los causantes de la pelea se dieron a la fuga y se desconoce su paradero. El gobierno local pide a la población que cualquier dato sobre estos prófugos, cuatro hombres y una chica, se les hagan llegar al cuartel policial más cercano, y hace hincapié que no se intenté tratar con ellos pues son peligrosos e impredecibles. Se presume que los mismos son responsables del robo de un auto y del saqueo a las tiendas Crouch, además que puede que anden armados o con algún tipo de explosivo. Cualquier información de los prófugos por favor hacerla llegar…_

Hermione ya no siguió escuchando, miró a su gato y comentó

_-Bueno por lo menos no solo en el mundo mágico tenemos prófugos peligrosos_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Martes 13 de Agosto, 11:15 a.m**_

_**Lugar: Ministerio de la Magia, centro de Londres**_

Bajó las escaleras del ministerio apresurado, en su rostro se veía la decepción. Cuando llegó junto a los otros magos negó con la cabeza

_-Ningún registro de magia indebida en Ottery St. Catchapole, pero con el caos que hay respecto a la fuga de Azkaban es probable que esa información se haya pasado por alto_

_-Demonios Lupin, ¿seguro que hicieron magia? _

_-Sí Arthur, tanto Bill como yo los vimos, además que tú también estabas ahí… y tú mismo dijiste que el auto no se abre salvo que sea mediante magia- _respondió el licántropo, el Señor Weasley se rascó la nuca preocupado

_-Pero esas chicas se veían muy jóvenes… ¿no es posible que hayan sido alumnas de Hogwarts?_

_-No papá, Ginny dijo que jamás en su vida las había visto… y ya sabes que Ginny conoce prácticamente a todo Hogwarts_

_-Quizás pertenecen a otra escuela de magia- _sugirió el señor Weasley

_-Es una posibilidad, pero no creo, tendríamos el registro de su ingreso al país y no hay nada de eso, además que estoy seguro que hicieron magia sin varita y eso casi ningún mago lo puede dominar salvo cuando es accidental… - _sentenció Lupin

_-O bien si el mago es muy poderoso- _completó Bill, todos se miraron preocupados y se quedaron un momento pensando en lo dicho por el mago _–Remus, ¿crees que deberíamos avisarle a Dumbledore?- _preguntó el menor de los hombres

_-No lo sé, creo que deberíamos averiguar mejor acerca de ellos, y creo que la clave está en tu auto Arthur_

_-¡Lupin!- _se escuchó la ronca voz de ojoloco resonando por los pasillos del ministerio _–Arthur, Bill- _agregó el ex auror a modo de saludo a los dos hombres cuando llegó junto a ellos

_-Alastor, ¿qué te trae por aquí?- _preguntó el señor Weasley, el anciano lanzó un bufido que sonó como un gruñido y contestó

_-Parece que a estos mozuelos no les han enseñado como tratar con los aliados de "ya saben quién"- _exclamó ojoloco molesto _–si parece que le respetaran o temieran lo que les puede pasar si se enfrentan a los seguidores de Voldemort…- _los otros magos se miraron y asintieron entre sí _–y a propósito… ¿Qué les trae a ustedes por aquí?_

_-Robaron el auto de Arthur_

_-¿Quiénes?_

_-No lo sabemos ojoloco…_

_-¿Tu auto no se abre solo con magia?- _preguntó el ex auror dirigiéndose al Señor Weasley

_-Así es- _respondió Bill por su padre _–y no solo eso es lo extraño, si no que con Remus estamos seguros de haber visto a un chico haciendo magia en una tienda muggle, aunque no hay registro de ello_

_-¿Era menor de edad?- _preguntó el hombre

_-Parecía no ser mayor que Harry- _respondió Lupin _–además…- _miró a todos misteriosamente y bajo la voz _–no poseía varita en el momento que lo hizo… y no fue magia accidental _– agregó adivinando lo que iba a preguntar Moody.

_-¿Y los dejaron ir así como así?- _escupió Alastor tras un momento de silencio

_-Bueno es que justo vino lo del auto de Arthur- _empezó a decir Lupin

_-¡MALDICIÓN REMUS! ¡¿NO SE LES OCURRIÓ PENSAR QUE PODÍAN SER MORTÍFAGOS?...- _lo cortó molesto Moody, se hizo una pausa en la conversación

_-La verdad es que no, no lo relacioné- _dijo el hombre-lobo un poco avergonzado

_-Genial, ahora tenemos un presunto avistamiento de los prófugos más buscados en el mundo mágico, que se topan con tres de los magos más expertos en estos temas y los dejan ir delante de sus narices- _agregó molesto el auror _-¿Dónde dijeron que quedaba esa tienda?- _los tres magos se miraban arrepentidos, se produjo otro silencio tenso en el que Ojoloco miraba a todos con reproche

_-Yo te acompaño- _le dijo Bill al anciano.

Bill y Ojoloco abandonaron raudamente el ministerio con rumbo a los almacenes Crouch, dejando a unos achacados y pensativos Señor Weasley y Remus Lupin parados en el medio del pasillo.

_-Encontraron el auto- _dijo Tonks llegando junto a ambos magos y derribando una horrible estatua que hizo un ruido sordo que se expandió por los pasillos del ministerio. La chica se encogió de hombros y miró inocente a los dos hombres.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Martes 13 de Agosto, 17:44 p.m**_

_**Lugar: Depósito de Chatarras, Afueras de Ottery St. Catchpole**_

_-Muy bien aquí es, ese es el sitio donde está su auto- _dijo el regordete oficial señalando un lugar que para él estaba lleno de chatarras _–espero que pueda rescatar algo bueno del carro de entre toda esa chatarra…_

_-¿Chatarra pero…- _se quedó callado pues Lupin le había dado un codazo

_-Debe ser un lugar mágico, y él es muggle- _le explicó murmurando, Arthur levantó las cejas a modo de entendimiento _–no se preocupe oficial, nosotros nos encargaremos del traslado del auto- _agregó el licántropo mientras se bajaba de la patrulla seguido por el señor Weasley, el hombre bajó la ventanilla y los miró dubitativo pero luego se encogió de hombros y puso en marcha el auto. Antes de partir dijo

_-Ah y si saben algo de esos malhechores por favor comuníquense con la estación, llevamos todo el verano persiguiendo a ese grupo, en especial al trío…- _los dos magos se miraron suspicaces

_-¿Y se puede saber que han hecho?_

_-Creo que tengo una gran lista de fechorías que han cometido y una serie aún mayor de reportes de desordenes y robos que se les atribuyen, sin embargo, vez que los vamos a atrapar desaparecen como si se los tragara la tierra, no sé si me entienden- _respondió el hombre haciendo que ambos asintieran _–ahh, una última cosa, no se enfrenten a ellos, suelen andar con explosivos y arrojar cosas de gran contundencia en tu contra para escapar- _agregó el oficial de policía

_-Seguiremos sus consejos oficial- _respondió Lupin _–buenas noches- _el hombre les lanzó una última mirada curiosa a los dos hombres y se fue. Lupin se unió a Arthur el cual miraba extrañado el lugar donde se encontraba estacionado y en perfectas condiciones su Ford Anglia

_-A pesar de todos los años que he vivido en este pueblo nunca me había percatado de la existencia de este lugar- _comentó el señor Weasley, Remus levantó su mirada hacia el cartel que colgaba sobre sus cabezas en la reja de entrada donde se podía leer grande y claro:

"_BIENVENIDOS AL ORFANTO UMBRIDGE"_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**-.-**

**NA: **Tercer capítulo, este casi no ha cambiado de la versión original de la historia pero como la tenía publicada hace tanto tiempo no creo que alguien se acuerde. Bueno aquí por fin aparece Hermione, aunque aún no se entera nada de la existencia de los del Orfanato, y el Ford Anglia está bien, no se volvió loco ni anda vagando por el bosque prohibido (para el espanto de Molly) En el siguiente capítulo se vuelve con los del orfanato ya, y creo que por fin viene algún ligamiento entre los dos mundos aunque me ha costado un buen hacer que se junten….

Si llegaron hasta acá por favor dejen reviews para ver que opinan y si quieren dar alguna sugerencia…

saludos


	4. El Orfanato

**Hogwarts 2x1... Un Curso Intensivo**

**OMG llevó cerca de un mes con el documento subido pero sin poder publicarlo... y lo peor que ahora a mi computador (ahora estoy usando el de mi hermana) tiene un virus... espero no perder la historia por que en verdad me gusta.. y encima se me han venido a la mente otras historias más y quiero poder subir... **

**Cuarto Capítulo ya… Tengo que aclarar que en esta historia si aparecerá Harry, pero por el momento no es muy importante pues sigue más la vida de los chicos del orfanato antes de saber de la magia, ya luego vendrá Harry que me ha tomado más tiempo en escribir su parte pues con su aparición se introduce todo el tema Horrocruxes-Voldemort y Hogwarts, es decir, prácticamente toda la acción la tiene él… además considero que ya en los siete libros tenemos harto Harry como para ver algo (personajes) nuevos o en distintas situaciones…**

**Bueno vuelvo a decir que nada es lo que parece y que por lo menos este capítulo, y el que lo sigue son más bien de transición, son como para cerrar la vida del orfanato para ya adentrarlos de lleno a la vida mágica. Espero que les guste y que dejen reviews… **

..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._...

**Capítulo 4: El Orfanato **

Las paredes de la vieja casa vibraron haciendo que todos los ocupantes detuvieran sus labores preocupados. A los pocos segundos un chillido proveniente de la segunda planta se expandió por el viejo orfanato. Ya no era un grito normal, si no que era un alarido de dolor profundo. Al cabo de unos minutos parecía que todo se había calmado por lo que todos volvieron a sus tareas asignadas.

El orfanato estaba totalmente tranquilo, los siete chicos, sin contar a Terry que estaba indispuesto, se encontraban en su hora de lectura diaria supervisada por la dueña del lugar, mientras Cissy, la empleada doméstica, se encontraba en la cocina dándole los últimos toques a la cena. La señora Umbridge, dueña del orfanato, se paseaba intermitentemente entre la cocina y la sala de estudio de los chicos con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Todo estaba como a ella le gustaba, sus pupilos, como a ella le gustaba llamarlos, estaban vestidos pulcramente para la cena de celebración de su cumpleaños. Se paró en el umbral de la sala de estar a observarlos:

Pansy vestía un femenino vestido de flores de un largo prudente y su maquillaje era mucho más sobrio que el de otros días; Viktor, con su camisa a cuadros y pantalón de lino beige se veía como el hombre que era. Cho, como siempre, vestía como toda una señorita de 17 años, sin exhibir demasiado ni nada provocativo; junto a ella Dudley parecía tener problemas con el corbatín que se había puesto. A Draco ni siquiera fue necesario que lo mirara, el chico estaba acostumbrado a ir ordenado hasta para dormir, parecía que las arrugas no conocían su vestuario, así como su pelo era imposible que se saliera de lugar. Torció el gesto al notar que tendría que supervisar a Ronald, el pelirrojo siempre andaba despeinado y con la ropa destartalada, y, su inseparable amiga Alex no era la excepción, no sabía como había ocurrido, pero a pesar de todas sus enseñanzas y buenas costumbres parecía que los dos chicos no habían aprendido nada. Dirigió su vista hacia la ventana donde estaban leyendo, sabía que tendría que empezar a discutir con ellos para que se arreglasen. Cuando sus ojos llegaron al sitio donde se suponía que estaban los dos amigos encontró sólo el viejo libro sobre el marco de la ventana, la cual se encontraba abierta.

_-¡ROOOONAAAALD, ALEXAANDRAAAA!- _gritó de inmediato sobresaltando a los demás chicos.

Umbridge caminó con largas zancadas hacia la ventana y se asomó por ella, no había ningún rastro de los dos adolescentes. Se giró furiosa hacia el interior y, mirando severamente a los demás chicos dijo

_-¿Dónde están?- _los seis se removieron inquietos, la verdad es que no tenían la menor idea de donde se había ido a meter el par pero sospechaban que no estaban haciendo nada bueno. Un nuevo grito de terror proveniente del piso superior ahogó las quejas de la Señora Umbridge.

La regordeta mujer estaba roja de furia y parecía que en cualquier momento sus ojos se saldrían de su cuenca. La celebración del cumpleaños de la dueña del orfanato era algo casi sagrado, era la única festividad que se celebraba en la casa además de navidad y año nuevo, por lo cual todos lo tomaban como una ocasión importante, y Ron y Alex la estaban arruinando, nuevamente.

_-¡TÚ!- _bramó señalando a Víktor, el cual se sobresaltó por la repentina acusación mas no se asusto _–tú debes saber donde están y me lo dirás en este momento- _el chico se encogió de hombros, sinceramente no tenía idea donde se habían metido su hermana y el pelirrojo, y si supiera tampoco lo diría.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mientras, en otra parte del orfanato…

_-Shhtt Terry no grites- _susurró la castaña que se encontraba de cuclillas mirando algo bajo la cama del muchacho aludido _-¿te falta mucho?- _preguntó metiendo la cabeza bajo el tapete

_-Ya—ca-ssi- _se escuchó una voz desde debajo de la cama, se notaba que estaba haciendo esfuerzos. Entonces escucharon sus nombres siendo vociferados desde la primera planta

_-Apúrate que el guarisapo ya se dio cuenta que no estamos- _dijo Alexandra sacando su cabeza para vigilar la puerta. Sobre la cama Terry respiraba con dificultad _–ya cálmate que no te estamos haciendo nada- _lo intentó tranquilizar la chica. El aludido la miró con ojos desorbitados, parecía no reconocerla _–Terry, soy yo, Alexandra- _dijo tomando una mano del muchacho _–te juro que escondemos esto y nos vamos…_

El chico pareció tranquilizarse con las palabras de la muchacha, pero justo en ese momento Ron que venía saliendo de debajo de la cama se golpeó la cabeza contra el larguero. Terry abrió los ojos desaforadamente y empezó a gritar de nuevo.

_-¡DEMONIOS RON, LO ASUSTASTE!- _se quejó la menor de los Krum mientras que el pelirrojo se acariciaba la nuca. Al parecer se había golpeado muy fuerte _–¿estás bien Ron?_

_-Sí no te preocupes- _expresó yendo hacia la puerta, la abrió un poco y escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban a la habitación _–demonios, nos descubrieron- _dijo cerrando de golpe la puerta y trancándola

_-¿QUÉ?- _preguntó Alex preocupada, al ver que Ron intentaba echarle llave a la puerta lo detuvo _–es inútil, la chapa está mala- _el pelirrojo la miró preocupado _–la rompimos hace dos años y nunca nadie la volvió a arreglar_

Los pasos se acercaban por el pasillo, abriendo y cerrando las puertas que se encontraban a su paso.

_-Creo que nos queda solamente una salida- _dijo el pelirrojo fijando su azul mirada en un viejo ropero.

Alex miró con mala cara al mueble e inmediatamente dijo

_-Ah no, prefiero lanzarme por la ventana_

_-No seas ridícula, si te lanzas de esta altura te puedes lastimar o quebrar algo- _le espetó Ron tomándola del brazo para obligarla dirigirse hacia el closet

_-Pero es muy viejo, pueden haber polillas- _se quejó con voz temerosa pero Ron no la tomó en cuenta, él sabía que su amiga era muy valiente pero le temía a todo lo que tuviera alas y te pueda revolotear sobre tu cabeza _-¿y si hay arañas?- _jugó su última carta la castaña al ver que Ron estaba decidido que se escondieran ahí.

El pelirrojo dejó la puerta del armario entre abierta al oír las palabras de la chica, la miró con terror y después dirigió su mirada hacia el interior del ropero. Estaba pensando claramente en la posibilidad de saltar por la ventana, tampoco es que fuera una altura descomunal.

_-ALEXANDRA, RONALD, SI LOS DESCUBRO MOLESTANDO A TERRY ESTARÁN EN GRANDES PROBLEMAS- _la voz de Umbridge se filtró por las rendijas de la puerta. La manilla empezó a girar cuando la mujer los volvió a amenazar _–DE TODAS FORMAS, YA ESTÁN EN GRANDES PROBLEMAS_

Los dos amigos se miraron preocupados, generalmente los castigos de Umbridge conllevaban un gran dolor físico. Miraron hacia la ventana desesperados, tenían que cruzar toda la habitación para llegar a ella y saltarla antes que se abriera por completo la puerta.

La madera ya se estaba despegando de su marco cuando, tras intercambiar una última mirada, los dos amigos se abalanzaron contra el clóset y cerraron la puerta tras de sí en el momento exacto en que la furiosa figura de Umbridge ingresaba a la habitación.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Víktor bufó molesto a la vez que se dejaba caer en el sofá junto a Pansy. La señora Umbridge los había dejado encerrados mientras ella iba a buscar a su hermana y a Ron. Pensó en aparecerse o escaparse por la ventana para ver que pasaba pero era inútil, no tenía la menor idea de donde estaba metido el par y menos sabía que es lo que estaban haciendo, además, no estaba interesado en recibir un castigo

_-¿Por qué siempre se tienen que meter en problemas?- _exclamó llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Pansy le sonrió coqueta y empezó a acariciar uno de sus brazos mientras miraba desafiante a Cho. La oriental dio un respingo y tomó nuevamente su libro para no ver la imagen.

_-Porque tu hermana está loca y sigue en todo a la idiota comadreja- _dijo Draco sin levantar la mirada de su libro.

Víktor levantó la cabeza y miró con odio al rubio

_-¿Qué dijiste?- _le espetó levantándose _-¡NUNCA VUELVAS A HABLAR ASÍ DE MI HERMANITA!- _gritó el búlgaro fuera de sí y abalanzándose contra el rubio. Malfoy apenas alcanzó a bajar el libro cuando el cuerpo de Víktor cayó sobre él golpeándolo, y tardó otros segundos más en reaccionar a que el "pacífico" Víktor Krum le estaba dando una paliza. Cuando Draco salió de su asombro le respondió al moreno, pero estaba en notoria desventaja, si bien era cierto que Víktor odiaba pelear, y de hecho no sabía hacerlo muy bien, pesaba más que él y estaba totalmente furioso.

_-Ya basta, paren… ¡Dudley haz algo!- _exclamaron las chicas al ver al regordete alentando la pelea. El rubio simplemente levantó las manos dando a entender que no era asunto suyo.

Víktor lanzaba manotazos y patadas a la loca, Draco lograba esquivar la mayoría aunque alguno caía contra alguna parte de su cuerpo, pero muchos otros iba a dar a cualquier lugar desordenando la habitación. En un descuido de Krum, Malfoy usó todas sus fuerzas para poder lanzarlo lejos. El cuerpo del moreno impactó contra la mesa ratona de centro que se rompió por el golpe.

_-¡VÍKTOR!- _chillaron las dos chicas y corrieron hacia él preocupadas. El aludido se puso de pie rápidamente y miró al rubio con furia.

Draco imitó a su contrincante y lo encaró. Estaban a punto de empezar de nuevo con los golpes cuando el sonido del timbre de la puerta los sobresaltó, los cinco chicos se miraron extrañados.

_-¿Qué fue eso?- _preguntó Dudley acercándose a la puerta cerrada de la sala de estudios

_-Fue la campanilla de la puerta- _respondió Cho imitando a su amigo. Pansy soltó una risita burlesca al ver la acción del par.

_-No sé que ganan con acercarse a esta puerta, ni que fueran a ver algo- _dijo Draco entendiendo lo que le causaba risa a la morena.

_-Pero si estamos cerca de la puerta podemos escuchar lo que pasa afuera- _respondió Dudley apoyando su oreja contra la madera. Draco, Pansy y Víktor se miraron sorprendidos de que el chico había dicho algo inteligente y cierto. En menos de un segundo ya se encontraban los cinco chicos pegados a la puerta intentado oír que pasaba en los pasillos de la planta baja del orfanato.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_-Ya se fue- _susurró Ron mirando por la abertura de la puerta del armario

_-Bien, ¿qué estás esperando entonces?- _dijo Alex a lo que el pelirrojo la miró confuso _–abre la puerta_

Ron levantó las cejas dando a entender que su amiga tenía razón, giró el cerrojo y empujó con fuerza. La puerta no se movió de su lugar. Miró nervioso a la castaña que lo miraba impaciente. Decidió volver a intentarlo, esta vez empujó con más fuerza pero nada pasó

_-Está trabada_

_-¿Qué?... déjame tratar a mí- _la castaña hizo lo mismo que hace pocos segundos había hecho Ron pero tuvo los mismos resultados _–no puede ser- _dijo desesperada _–estamos encerrados_

Los dos amigos se miraron nerviosos, si bien el ropero estaba bastante aseado, no había rastro ni de arañas ni de polillas u otro tipo de criatura no deseada, no era un buen lugar para pasar la noche.

_-¿Y si haces explotar las puertas?- _propuso Alex esperanzada, Ron meditó lo dicho por su amiga unos segundos pero descartó la idea rápidamente

_-Es muy peligroso, puedo dañar a Terry…- _dijo a lo que Alex tuvo que asentir _–además no creo que debamos darle más razones a Umbridge para que nos castigue…- _agregó, ambos guardaron silencio un momento hasta que:

_-TERRY- _se acordaron de pronto aporreando la puerta _-¡TERRY SÁCANOS DE ACÁ!- _gritaron a la vez que golpeaban con más fuerza la vieja madera de la portezuela

_-Mierda- _exclamó Ron al no tener respuesta por parte del otro chico _-supongo que tendremos que esperar_

Alex apoyó su espalda en el fondo del ropero y se deslizó por la misma hasta quedar sentada en el suelo; Ron, tras lanzarle una última patada a la vieja puerta hizo lo mismo, sentándose con la espalda apoyada en la misma puerta que acababa de patear por lo cual quedaron frente a frente. Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio mientras la oscuridad de la noche iba invadiendo el lugar.

_-¿Qué es eso?- _preguntó el pelirrojo señalando a espaldas de Alex. La chica se sobresaltó en un primer momento e inmediatamente empezó a agitar su brazos alrededor de su cabeza con la intención de alejar lo que pudiese estar rondándola _–no es un bicho- _dijo Ron sujetándola por la muñeca _–es un tipo de luz- _explicó

Alex enarcó una ceja, la única luz que ella veía era la de la luna que se filtraba a medias por entre las ranuras de la madera, pero era tan débil que ella no la catalogaría como luz, sin embargo, Ron se puso de pie y se acercó al final del ropero.

_-¿Qué haces?- _preguntó imitándolo. Cuando se volteó hacia el tablón en el cual había estado descansando su espalda no vio nada salvo el fondo del armario _–no hay ninguna luz Ron …_

A pesar de las palabras de la muchacha el pelirrojo empezó a recorrer con sus manos la tabla ante la mirada atónita de Alexandra

_-¡Bingo!- _exclamó Ron, se escuchó un click y, tras un pequeño empujón por parte del pelirrojo, el fondo del armario se movió.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**-.-**

**NA: **Cuarto capítulo… ¿qué habrá abierto Ron? ¿quién tocará a la puerta? Todo eso se sabrá en el próximo capítulo que lleva por nombre "El Secreto de Umbridge"

Si llegaron hasta acá por favor dejen reviews para ver que opinan y si quieren dar alguna sugerencia…

Saludos

Ahh y para **Dena: **si es Ron Weasley pero él no lo sabe y ya vendrá la respuesta de cómo llegó al Orfanato… y Harry pss supongo que está en unas "agradables" vacaciones con sus tíos muggles jaja ya se verá que es de Harry pero te aseguro que está ansioso por volver a Hogwarts


	5. El Secreto de Umbridge

**HOGWARTS 2x1...UN CURSO INTENSIVO**

**Quinto Capítulo… Uff no tengo mucho que decir, el capítulo habla por si solo… se llevarán una sorpresa respecto a un personaje que no es quien creen… Bueno espero que disfruten el capítulo, en este ya por fin se cierra la vida del Orfanato y ya viene el contacto con la magia y Hogwarts! **

**Ya saben, no soy rubia (en el verano se me aclara el cabello hasta rubio oscuro), no tengo apellido Inglés y tampoco vivo en Inglaterra… y menos tengo la suerte de haber creado a Ron y tampoco conozco a Rupert en persona, así que todo lo que reconozcan no me pertenece….**

**Aclarado eso, espero que disfruten el capítulo y si es así dejen reviews**

..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._...

**CAPÍTULO 5: EL SECRETO DE UMBRIDGE **

Bajó apresurada las escaleras y cuando llegó a la primera planta se encontró con la empleada doméstica. La rubia mujer estaba más pálida que de costumbre y la miraba con gran preocupación

_-¿Y a ti que te pasa que no atiendes?- _le preguntó, la mujer asintió y cabizbaja se encaminó hacia la puerta de entrada.

Umbridge se acercó hacia un espejo para ver su aspecto, cuando levantó su mano notó que ésta le temblaba; que esa campanilla sonará sólo podía implicar una cosa, y no era nada bueno. Escuchó como Cissy intercambiaba un par de palabras con la persona que estaba afuera y después cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

_-Un momento- _dijo Pansy separándose de la puerta, sólo habían logrado oír pasos bajando la escalera, seguidos de nuevos pasos y que la puerta de entrada al orfanato se abría _-¿Por qué Cho no abre la cerradura y ya?... así podríamos ver y escuchar_

Los cuatro chicos que estaban con ella la miraron asombrados y después dirigieron la mirada a Cho. La chica oriental parecía insegura pero ante la insistente mirada de sus acompañantes accedió. En cuestión de segundos la cerradura se descorrió y pudieron abrir sólo un poco la puerta la cual emitió un pequeño chirrido que fue tapado por la voz de la dueña del hogar

_-¿Quiénes eran?- _preguntó bruscamente, Cissy la miró con un brillo extraño en los ojos y, sin siquiera pestañear anunció

_-Vienen de Hogwarts- _el rostro de Umbridge se desfiguró totalmente al escuchar tales palabras

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La vieja madera se movió lentamente, después de la supuesta luz vista por el pelirrojo les habían llegado sonidos como si alguien hurgueteara en la parte posterior del armario, por lo que dudaron en abrir. Pero cuando todo volvió a estar en silencio Ron empujó con fuerza la pesada tabla para apartarla por completo.

Una vez abierta la puerta los dos amigos quedaron asombrados, sus bocas y ojos se abrieron de forma exagerada por la impresión.

_-Pero co… guau- _balbuceó Alex sorprendida, Ron, delante de ella estaba sin palabras _–pepe-pero...- _intentó decir nuevamente la castaña pero no lograba formar palabra _-Hey, ¿qué estás haciendo?- _preguntó la menor de los Krum al ver que Ron estaba poniendo un pie fuera del armario _–no sabes lo que hay allá…_

Ron no la tomó en cuenta y simplemente salió completamente del ropero.

_-Es algo así como un despacho- _informó el pelirrojo tras unos segundos

_-¿Un despacho? ¿Un despacho de qué?- _indagó la castaña apenas asomando su cabeza fuera del clóset.

Alex no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo, hace apenas unos segundos estaba encerrada en un viejo armario y ahora habían descubierto una puerta en la parte de atrás del mueble que al abrirla, en vez de atascarse contra la pared de la habitación de Terry daba espacio a una oficina

_-No entiendo, ¿dónde estamos?- _dijo mirando asustada a su alrededor

_-En el despacho de Umbridge- _le respondió Ron que se encontraba sentado en una gran silla frente a un escritorio y empezaba a revisar los cajones del mueble. Alex se dedicó a recorrer el lugar con la mirada

_-Ron esto es raro- _comentó la chica mientras observaba un gato que se suponía debería estar estampado e inmóvil en un cuadro pero, contra toda lógica, el gato se movía y maullaba.

El pelirrojo no la tomó en cuenta y siguió revolviendo cajones y sacando papeles. Alex lo miró intrigada hasta que una extraña cajita azul llamó su atención. Parecía el envoltorio de un dulce muy costoso, sin leer la etiqueta abrió el paquete, pegó un grito cuando de él saltó un pedazo de chocolate, el dulce cayó al suelo, pero en vez de quedarse ahí empezó a saltar por toda la habitación

_-¿Qué mierda es eso?- _exclamó Ron cuando la figura de chocolate cayó encima de los papeles que estaba leyendo, intentó sostenerla pero se le escurrió saltando a otro lado del despacho

_-Era chocolate- _susurró Alex impactada _–y salta por voluntad propia- _agregó mirando temerosa a Ron. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño mientras observaba como la figura de chocolate seguía rebotando por distintos lugares de la oficina.

Los dos chicos se quedaron observando la golosina y tras asegurarse que no les haría ningún daño centraron su atención en otra cosa. Alex analizaba cada espacio del despacho, mientras Ron seguía leyendo y desparramando hojas sobre el escritorio

_-¿Qué estás leyendo?- _le preguntó Alex al notar que el pelirrojo tenía la superficie de la mesa cubierta de hojas con escrituras y que continuaba sacando otras de los cajones

_-Busco información_

_-¿De qué?_

_-Mía, de nosotros, de nuestros padres, cualquier cosa que Umbridge pudiera tener guardada- _Alex se sorprendió, no esperaba que su amigo hiciera algo así, aunque debía reconocer que desde pequeño quería conocer de sus padres, Ron era el único del Orfanato que no tenía ninguna noción de su familia ni lo que había pasado con ellos

_-¿Qué es esto?_

Ron y Alex se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz, ambos se giraron hacia la fuente y se encontraron con un agotado Terry apoyado en el quicio de la puerta del armario. El chico estaba pálido, sudado y con la respiración entrecortada, seguramente por el esfuerzo que implicaba haberlos seguido

_-¿Estás bien?- _preguntó la chica acercándose al recién llegado, éste asintió con la cabeza e ingresó a la habitación. Ron se apresuró en acercarle una silla en la cual el debilitado chico se dejó caer mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Terry apoyó la cabeza en sus manos, la verdad es que había usado todas sus fuerzas en bajarse de la cama y abrir la puerta trabada del clóset. La última noción que tenía era que Alex y Ron habían ingresado por ahí y no habían vuelto a salir. Una vez que logró abrir la puerta no vio rastros de sus amigos, pero sí notó que el ropero tenía una segunda puerta la cual llevaba a un amplio despacho. Levantó la vista nuevamente, Ron había vuelto a escudriñar los papeles que se encontraban sobre el escritorio mientras Alex leía sobre su hombro. Paseó la vista por la gran mesa hasta que vio una placa con un nombre inscrito, frunció el ceño al leer la lámina y no tardó en preguntar

_-¿Quién es Dolores Umbridge?_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La puerta del despacho de Umbridge se estaba cerrando cuando salieron al hall de entrada.

_-¿Quiénes eran esos? - _susurró Draco

_-No lo sé, pero el viejo se parecía a Santa Claus– _dijo Dudley emocionado

_-¿Santa Claus?- _espetó Pansy burlesca

_-Sshhtt ¿pueden callarse? ¡No me dejan escuchar!- _se quejó Víktor escondido tras una planta mientras intentaba observar por la puerta del despacho que estaba entreabierta. Los otros cuatro se acercaron al chico para poner atención a lo que pasaba en el interior de la habitación espiando por la abertura de la puerta

_-Brígida, quiero que entiendas que mi intención no es causarte mayores problemas de los que ya tienes, pero ocultar a estos chicos y mantenerlos alejados de nuestro mundo es un falta muy grave- _decía el hombre de barbas largas paseándose por la habitación

_-Pero ustedes aún no han comprobado si son lo que ustedes dicen que son- _se intentó defender Umbridge _–Minerva, dígale al señor Dumbledore que está hablando de suposiciones…_

_-Brígida- _ahora hablaba la otra mujer _–el hecho de que este lugar no pueda ser visto por muggles, sumado a los antecedentes que hemos recopilado de los chicos indican que tenemos la razón_

_-¿Muggles?- _susurró Pansy hacia los demás, ella y Víktor estaban más cerca a la puerta por lo que escuchaban mejor lo que pasaba en el despacho _-¿qué son muggles?- _todos se encogieron de hombros y volvieron a poner atención a lo que se discutía dentro de la habitación

_-NO PUEDEN HACER ESO… NO ME PUEDEN LLEVAR A ESE LUGAR- _se quejaba Brígida Umbridge ya con lágrimas en los ojos _–NO PUEDEN JUZGARME SIN ESTAR SEGUROS QUE SON MAGOS… CREEANME CUANDO LES DIJO QUE ESOS CHICOS SON INCAPACES DE HACER MAGIA…_

_-¿Magia?- _repitieron Pansy y Víktor extrañados, Dudley por su parte se distrajo por algo que pasaba a las espaldas de los chicos. Víktor y Pansy no alcanzaron a reaccionar cuando Draco cayó sobre ellos provocando que los tres "entraran" de bruces al despacho. Los ocupantes del estudio miraron sorprendidos la escena de los tres chicos cayendo, sin embargo, ninguno tocó el suelo puesto que antes de que se golpearan sonaron tres CRACK dejando ante los mayores la puerta abierta del despacho desvelando las figuras sorprendidas de Cho y Dudley, mientras que junto a la chimenea tras ellos se podía ver a Tonks y Lupin

_-Creo que eso pone fin a nuestra discusión- _sentenció Dumbledore mirando el espacio en el cual deberían haber caído los tres muchachos _–aurores, por favor procedan- _agregó el anciano indicando a una pasmada Brígida Umbridge para que se la llevaran

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_-¿Dolores Umbridge?- _repitió Alex analizando la placa _-¿no será…_

_-¿Hermana del guarisapo?_

_-Familiar del guarisapo iba a decir más bien_

_-Sí pero… ¿se entra a su despacho por el clóset?- _preguntó Ron con una expresión dubitativa en el rostro

_-Supongo- _dijo Alex con la misma expresión de Ron _-¿A cuánta gente has visto salir del clóset?- _le preguntó a Terry girando su cabeza hacia él. Ron tuvo que aguantar la risa por el doble sentido de la frase de la castaña

_-Alex, la gente no sale del clóset- _respondió Terry

–_Al menos no de forma tan literal- _complementó Ron riéndose _-Auch- _se quejó al recibir un codazo en las costillas por parte de Alex pero sólo se ganó una mirada de advertencia de su amiga por lo que dejó de burlarse

_-Quiero decir- _continuó la castaña como si nada hubiera pasado _–el despacho está limpio, y estaba ordenado- _agregó mirando el desastre de papeles que tenía Ron sobre el escritorio _–alguien debe de estar usándolo_

_-Quizás hay otra entrada- _dijo Terry poniéndose de pie dificultosamente y encaminándose a una puerta que, por la poca iluminación, aún no habían descubierto; los otros dos chicos lo siguieron

_-¿A dónde creen que nos lleve?- _preguntó Ron analizando la puerta, Terry y Alex negaron con la cabeza. El pelirrojo se disponía a abrirla pero antes de que pusiera la mano sobre la manilla un fuerte CRACK los sobresaltó

_-¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué hacen en la oficina de mi ama?- _una extraña y horrible criatura de no más de un metro de altura y con orejas de murciélago los miraba desafiante

_-Arrghh- _exclamó Ron mirando con asco al ser _-¿qué eres?_

El pequeño personaje dio un respingo de indignación al escuchar la pregunta del pelirrojo y, antes de que cualquiera de los tres pudiera reaccionar, estaba lanzándoles distintos objetos que apenas podían esquivar

_-Hey- _se quejó Alex evitando un florero _–ten más cuidado_

El pequeño ser la miró con furia y, sin siquiera tocarlo, le lanzó el gran escritorio. Ron apenas pudo tirar del brazo a la chica para evitar que el mueble la golpeara cuando el extraño personaje ya les estaba atacando con más objetos. Los dos miraron con furia a la extraña criatura, pero, al notar que emanaba una extraña luz, decidieron tomar a Terry por los brazos y correr hacia el armario mientras cientos de objetos los perseguían; apenas alcanzaron a cerrar cuando los objetos, que se había convertidos en afiladas flechas, se clavaron contra las viejas puertas.

Cayeron de bruces en la habitación de Terry, un enredo de piernas, brazos y cuerpos que les pertenecían a ellos mismos les imposibilitaba ponerse de pie. Frente a ellos apareció un colosal pie provocando que dejaran de luchar para desenredarse e izarán sus miradas preocupados, delante de ellos un enorme hombre barbudo los miraba divertido, mientras que más atrás en el umbral de la puerta se encontraba una delgada y alta mujer con vestimenta extraña, la mujer los miraba severamente por sobre sus lentes

_-Bueno supongo que encontramos a los que nos faltaban_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**-.-**

**NA: **Quinto capítulo al fin… Buu el nombrecito de la dueña del Orfanato!... le robé la idea a Rowling de hecho, dijo que a Dolores Umbridge le puso así por el significado de su nombre (que causa Dolores) pues me pareció que Brígida era un buen nombre para una mujer que tiene que tener controlados a 8 adolescentes capaces de controlar su "magia accidental" no?

Bueno, si llegaron hasta acá por favor dejen reviews para ver que opinan y si quieren dar alguna sugerencia…

Saludos


	6. Perdidos en Londres

**HOGWARTS 2x1...UN CURSO INTENSIVO**

**Sexto Capítulo… ahora si están cada vez más cerca de Hogwarts… la verdad todavía no llegaran pues para eso tengo preparado un encuentro entre los dos protagonistas amorosos de la historia, y un encuentro típico de ellos.. pero primero creo que necesito hacer la transferencia de la historia orfanato-mundomágico-hogwarts… así q por favor paciencia**

**Ya saben, no soy rubia (en el verano se me aclara el cabello hasta rubio oscuro), no tengo apellido Inglés y tampoco vivo en Inglaterra… y menos tengo la suerte de haber creado a Ron y tampoco conozco a Rupert en persona, así que todo lo que reconozcan no me pertenece….**

**Aclarado eso, espero que disfruten el capítulo y si es así dejen reviews**

..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._...

**CAPÍTULO 6: PERDIDOS EN LONDRES**

Todo el suelo alrededor del enorme pie se estremeció, a la vez que pedazos de techo caían sobre sus cabezas; bastó con un breve intercambio de miradas entre Alex y Ron para que los tres chicos desaparecieran, sin darle siquiera tiempo de reaccionar a Hagrid y McGonnagall.  
.

_-¡¿QUIÉNES ERAN ESOS?- _exclamó Ron intentando ponerse de pie, pero un punzante dolor en su pecho lo hizo desistir

_-No lo sé- _respondió Alex quitándose el empapado pelo de la cara _-¿estás bien?- _preguntó mirando preocupada al pelirrojo que continuaba retorciéndose del dolor; éste, disimulando el dolor, dejó de chapotear en el agua _–quizás deberíamos buscar a alguien que te vea esa herida…_

Ron se presionó con más fuerza el pecho mientras negaba con la cabeza, Alex soltó un suspiro en claro desacuerdo con su testarudo amigo y caminó hacia la orilla intentado salir de ese río

_-¿Dónde estamos?- _preguntó Ron siguiendo a su amiga, la cual ante su pregunta frenó en seco y se volteó hacia él

_-Pensé que tu habías guiado…- _comentó abriendo mucho los ojos

_-¿YO?- _se burló Ron _–la última vez que hice la desaparición en grupo no terminó de la mejor forma- _agregó mirándose la mancha de sangre que se estaba formando en su pecho, cosa que indicaba que la herida se había vuelto a abrir

_-Yo tampoco fui, siempre es Víktor el que lo hace…- _comentó Alex acercándose a Ron

_-¡NO ME TOQUES!- _exclamó el ojiazul evitando la mano de la chica _–como enfermera eres un desastre Alexandra- _la castaña miró sentida a Ron, el cual se apresuró en agregar _–no te ofendas, pero tu fuerte es provocar heridas, no sanarlas…_

El comentario de Ron solo logró aumentar el enojo de Alexandra, la cual le dio la espalda y, en su giro pateó una considerable cantidad de agua que terminó en el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

_-Me parece que estamos en Londres- _comentó la chica deteniéndose a unos pasos de la tierra _–si no me equivoco ese es…_

_-El Big Ben- _completó la frase Terry, ganándose la atención de los dos amigos que acababan de darse cuenta de su presencia _–y ustedes se encuentran parados en el Río Tamesis…- _Alex y Ron se miraron confundidos, pero guardaron silencio, tras unos segundos Terry terminó la frase_ -mis padres siempre me traían aquí cuando pequeño…_

Nuevamente el silencio se apoderó de los tres amigos, tras su confesión Terry perdió la mirada en algún punto lejano de las oscuras aguas del Tamesis, mientras que el pelirrojo aún continuaba con el agua hasta la cintura, y a Alex le faltaban solo un par de pasos para estar totalmente fuera del río, sin embargo, ninguno hizo intento de moverse.

_-Deberían salir de ahí- _nuevamente fue Terry el que habló, pero antes de que los chicos pudieran reaccionar una cuarta voz irrumpió en el silencio

_-¡¿QUÉ HACEN AHÍ?- _Alex y Ron dirigieron la mirada hacia la demandante voz pero una potente luz los cegaba y apenas alcanzaron a divisar dos siluetas apoyadas contra las rejas que separaban el paseo peatonal del río

_-Ohoh- _balbució Ron al identificar que sobre las cabezas de las sombras se vislumbraban gorras, gorras que le eran muy familiar _-¡¿Por qué siempre tenemos problemas con la ley?- _preguntó angustiado

_-No lo sé- _le respondió Alex caminando hacia él _–pero en otro momento lo averiguamos…- _agregó jalando de su mano y corriendo en dirección contraria a los policías.

_-¡HEY, DETÉNGANSE!... ¡¿DÓNDE CREEN QUE VAN?- _gritó uno de los uniformados mientras que con su compañero saltaban la reja para perseguir al trío que ya se perdía entre las calles en esa calurosa noche londinense.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_-¿Qué crees que haces?_

_-Tengo calor, solo quería bajar…_

_-¿ESTÁS LOCO?- _chilló el hombre regordete mirándolo con furia por el espejo retrovisor _-¿NO TE DAS CUENTA EN EL LUGAR QUE ESTAMOS?- _con cada palabra que decía su rostro se tornaba más y más rojo, lo que en vez de causarle respeto le provocaba risa _-¿DE QUE TE RÍES MOCOSO?- _bramó fuera de sus casillas

_-Yo de nada- _respondió burlesco _–es sólo que…_

_-Para de burlarte muchacho- _un gordo brazo intentó golpearlo, pero logro esquivarlo

_-Amor, cálmate… no te hace bien agitarte ¿recuerdas?_

_-Lo sé, pero es que este endemoniado muchacho me saca de mis cabales_

Ahora tres pares de ojos lo miraban con desagrado, él solo se encogió de hombros a la vez que decía:

_-Yo sólo quería abrir la ventana para refrescarme un poco, no es mi culpa que nos hayamos perdido en Londres…- _el hombre regordete presionó el volante con tanta fuerza que los nudillos de sus manos se pusieron blancos, solo se relajó cuando su esposa apoyó su delgada mano sobre su gruesa muñeca. Sin embargo, la calma duró poco, la pequeña niña que también estaba sentada en la parte trasera se puso a chillar como loca

_-Daisy cariño ¿qué sucede?- _la chica de 12 años, aunque parecía de 20 por su altura y contextura gruesa, no paraba de repetir

_-¡LA SACO, LA SACO!... está intentando hacer…_

_-¡NO LO DIGAS!- _exclamó el hombre regordete volteándose totalmente hacia el asiento trasero sin parar de conducir _–Te he dicho que tienes prohibido hacer eso delante de nosotros fenómeno…_

_-¡VERNON CUIDADO!- _gritó Tía Petunia que era la única del auto que mantenía la vista el frente, Vernon Dursley no alcanzó a frenar y terminó impactando a un joven que se atravesó corriendo la calle.  
.

_-¡MALDITO PUERCO!- _chilló una chica castaña que venía corriendo tras el recién atropellado a la vez que con ambas manos golpeaba violentamente el capó del auto _-¿ES QUE TE REGALARON EL PERMISO?- _volvió a golpear la parte delantera del automóvil. Los cuatro ocupantes la miraban pasmados _–TE VOY A ENSEÑAR A CONDUCIR MALDITA BALLENA SEBOSA- _la castaña se acercó a la puerta del piloto mientras intentaba abrirla; Tío Vernon apenas alcanzó a asegurar la puerta

_-Cálmate Alexandra, estoy bien- _el recién atropellado se puso de pie e intentó detener el ataque de la chica

_-DE TODAS FORMAS VOY A MATAR A ESTE DESGRACIADO- _siguió gritando la chica mientras pateaba la carrocería del auto con una fuerza poco común en una mujer, a Harry no lo cupo duda de que sería capaz de echar abajo la puerta a patadas a no ser que el chico pelirrojo, el mismo que tío Vernon atropelló, no la hubiese tomado en andas y alejado del coche

_-No tenemos tiempo para esto- _lo escuchó decir mientras observaba la calle por la cual habían aparecido _–MIERDA- _exclamó, Harry se volteó hacia donde miraba el pelirrojo y se encontró con dos policías que estaban por darle alcance a un chico flacuchento.

Harry volvió a dirigir su esmeralda mirada hacia el dúo y se extrañó al ver que el pelirrojo tenía la vista fija en un poste de electricidad, lo último que Potter alcanzó a ver fue a la chica castaña hacerle un gesto obsceno a Tío Vernon y después todas las luces estallaron, dejando la calle en la absoluta oscuridad.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Se detuvieron agotados contra un pilar a la entrada de un gran puente, apenas podían respirar por la carrera que recién habían realizado

_-¿Están bien?_

_-Sí- _respondieron con la respiración entrecortada

_-Creo que los perdimos- _comentó Ron asomándose apenas tras el pilar y mirando en la dirección de la que venían _–de todas formas, creo que será mejor pasarnos al otro lado- _dijo el pelirrojo mirando hacia el otro lado del puente. Alex y Terry asintieron, y, tras dar una gran bocanada de aire, se dispusieron a cruzar a paso rápido el puente.

El trío estaba llegando a la mitad de la estructura cuando notaron que del otro lado había una gran aglomeración tanto de autos como de personas

_-¿Qué hacemos?- _preguntó Alex nerviosa, Ron giró su cabeza para ver la otra punta desde donde habían venido y logró divisar a los policías

_-Vamos rápido, mezclémonos entre la gente…- _ordenó el pelirrojo a la vez que tomaba de la mano a la castaña, Terry los siguió caminando a duras penas y se mezclaron con la multitud

_-¿Qué será lo que está pasando?- _preguntó Alex una vez que estuvieron entre la gente

_-No lo sé- _respondió Ron que iba abriendo el camino entre el gentío _–quizás algún tipo de show…- _dijo mirando a su alrededor _–Terry, ve tu adelante- _ordenó al notar que el chico no podía seguirles el paso _–iremos a tu ritmo…_

Los tres amigos caminaron dificultosamente entre todas las personas, los que miraban pasmados el cielo murmurando entre sí

_-Que fuego de artificio más extraño- _comentó Alex dirigiendo su castaña mirada al cielo también, provocando que sus dos amigos elevaran la mirada pero no que dejaran de caminar _-¿qué es? ¿una calave…- _no pudo terminar la frase pues chocó contra la espalda de Ron que se había detenido de pronto tras de Terry que yacía en el suelo _-¿qué demonios?- _Alexandra se asomó por sobre el hombro del pelirrojo para ver que había pasado, descubriendo que la razón de que Boot estuviera en el suelo era porque se había tropezado, con un cadáver.

Alex se quedó pasmada junto a Ron viendo el cuerpo inerte de ese desconocido hombre, tenía la mirada fija y el cuerpo rígido, y en su mano tenía un extraño palito de madera; al otro lado del cuerpo, unos transeúntes ayudaban a Terry a ponerse de pie, el cual estaba a punto de entrar en shock.

_-¡CUIDADO!- _alguien gritó y los jaló junto a Ron para apartarlos segundos antes que, desde el aire, cayera un segundo cuerpo que se fue impactar en el sitio exacto en el que hace segundos habían estado parados.

El segundo cuerpo, un hombre también pero de mayor edad, estaba en las mismas condiciones, con la mirada fija en algún punto y en su mano sujetaba el mismo extraño madero, no pudieron seguir observando más pues el puente empezó a temblar. Alex y Ron dirigieron de inmediato su atención a Terry, el cual tenía la mirada fija en el cielo mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba impetuosamente.

_-MIERDA- _dijo Ron agarrando del brazo a Alex _–Salgamos de aquí…_

Todo alrededor de Terry empezó a levitar, los autos de los curiosos oscilaban de un lado a otro del gran puente, mientras que los cables que lo mantenían en el aire se cortaban y chocaban entre sí. Uno de los lados del puente se soltó de su cimiento provocando que la gente resbalara hacia ese lado y cayeran al río. Ron y Alex quedaron en medio del gentío que corría por su vida, algunos se sujetaban a los pasamanos, otros saltaban por su propia cuenta al río, mientras algunos intentaban mantener el equilibrio por si solos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Harry tuvo que esforzarse para no caer de bruces en el frío piso de la comisaría. Vernon Dursley lo había bajado del auto tomándolo desde el cuello de la camisa y lo había arrastrado desde los estacionamientos hasta el cuartel de policías.

_-¿Qué pasa aquí?- _preguntó el regordete hombre mirando a su alrededor, los policías corrían de un lado a otro equipándose con radios y cargando sus armas _-¿ES QUE NADIE ATIENDE?- _subió la voz Vernon, sin embargo nadie lo tomó en cuenta. Harry se vio forzado a reprimir una carcajada

_-Quédate acá- _lo amenazó el hombre con su grueso dedo gordo apuntando unas sillas de hierro, Harry obedeció a su tío y se sentó. Tío Vernon lo miró un momento de forma amenazante y se encaminó hacia el mesón; se detuvo a unos pasos del ojiverde y lo volvió a observar amenazante _–no se te ocurra sacar tu… tu…- _titubeó y tras poner una cara de profundo asco continuó _–ya sabes a lo que me refiero, esa cosa que usas para hacer "M"- _Harry negó con la cabeza despreocupado; Tío Vernon lo observó un momento evaluándolo, cuando, al parecer de Harry, decidió que el chico no haría nada "vergonzoso", se volteó nuevamente y siguió su camino. Harry se encogió de hombros, no haría magia no porque Vernon se lo pidiera, si no porque no estaba interesado en hacerlo frente a todos esos muggles, sobretodo muggles alterados y armados.

El sonido de las balizas le hizo mirar por la ventana, a lo lejos se veían columnas de humo que salía de uno de los puente de Londres. El humo se elevaba hasta el oscuro cielo de la ciudad y se perdía en las alturas, sin embargo Harry no prestaba atención a eso, su mirada estaba fija en la ya conocida marca que se formaba en los cielos Londinense, la Marca Tenebrosa se izaba justo sobre donde se dirigían los policías.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_-¡¿QUÉ HACES?- _chilló desesperada Alex al notar que Ron intentaba caminar por el ladeado puente en medio de la lluvia de escombros

_-TENEMOS QUE AYUDAR A TERRY- _le respondió señalando el cuerpo del otro chico, el cual levitaba a casi dos metros del suelo e irradiaba una luz que expulsaba objetos hacia todos lados _–NO PODEMOS DEJARLO ASÍ… LE HARÍAN DAÑO_

_-LO SÉ PERO… ¿TE VOLVISTE LOCO?- _le gritó Alex de vuelta soltándose del pasamanos y afirmándose de la puerta abierta de un auto que estaba amontonado con otros escombros equilibrándose casi por milagro _–NO PODEMOS HACER NADA SIN SU MEDICINA- _volvió a gritar la castaña, la verdad que con el ruido que había la única forma que podían comunicarse los dos amigos era a los gritos

_-¡NO PUEDO QUEDARME DE BRAZOS CRUZADOS ALEX!- _Ron se volteó impotente hacia la chica dándole la espalda a Terry y la lluvia de escombros

_-Pero no estamos de brazos cruzados- _dijo para sí la castaña protegiéndose tras la carrocería del malogrado automóvil. La chica tomó aire mientras reflexionaba en lo dicho por su amigo _–mierda ¿por qué sieMPRE TIENES QU… ¡CUIDADO RON!- _chilló cuando se volvió a asomar tras la carrocería.

El pelirrojo apenas se alcanzó a voltear ante el anuncio de su amiga cuando vio como un enorme camión volaba en su dirección, cerró los ojos sabiendo que no podía hacer nada y esperó el impacto

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**-.-**

**NA: **Sexto capítulo y si que me demoré… lo siento mucho, yo creo que los que leían la historia no la seguirán leyendo pero me estoy proponiendo terminarla aunque sea en 5 años más y ya no exista la página (xD)… la verdad que lo siento mucho por la tardanza pero estoy en proceso de titulación (haciendo la tesis) y la verdad que me queda muy poco tiempo para hacer este hobbie que me apasiona tanto… ¿lo bueno de todo esto? Es que si hay nuevas(os) lectores(as) no tendrán muchos capítulos x leer

Bueno, si llegaron hasta acá por favor dejen reviews para ver que opinan y si quieren dar alguna sugerencia…

Saludos

Ahora respondo Reviews extra antiguos:

**Dena: **Si es Ron Weasley y estoy intentando que sea lo más parecido a Ron Weasley, y aquí apareció Harry, para variar siendo maltratado por los Dursley

**Kisa Kuchiky:** Oh la vez pasada dijiste que eras ansiosa y me demoré un buen de tiempo en subir.. lo siento pero es la tesis pero tengo toda la intención de terminar esta historia.. espero que si la ves la vuelvas a leer… y a propósito de escribir los capítulos más largos la verdad es que yo quise que tuvieran esta extensión. En parte para cambiar de locaciones o situaciones más rápido y en seguro por que encuentro que cuando alargo es que me quedo pegada en detalles insignificantes que, o bien quiero que se respondan más tarde o puedes darte la libertad de imaginarlos….


End file.
